Fishing
Fishing, fishing, fishing! Looking for a way to earn a little extra energy or perhaps a little extra gold? Look no further than fishing! You'll want to talk to Steve in The Mysterious Forest north of The Commons to get started. In addition to the aforementioned gold and energy, you can also fish up unique customization Items. You do not get experience as a reward for fishing. The fishing spots are located in the following areas: *The Mysterious Forest, Southwest of the Entrance (Steve the Fisherman teaches you here) *The Commons, East of the Sawmill *The Windy Crest, East of the Painter between Field 1 and Field 2 *The Narrow Sea, Cove to the West of the Dock *Upper Evergreen Forest, South of Field 1 (Must complete 2nd puzzle of Field 1 to access) *Lower Evergreen Forest, North of Field 1 (Must complete 2nd puzzle of Field 1 to access) *The Deep Swamp, Northeast of Field 1 (Must complete "Logs for Luongo" quest to access) *The Terrifying Traverse, South of Field 2 (Must complete 3rd puzzle of Field 2 to access) *The Sickened Stream, West of Field 4 (Must complete 3rd puzzle of Field 3 to access) *Feeshi Island, West of Field 1 (Must complete 1st Puzzle of Field 1 to access) *The Molten Core, West of Field 2 (Must complete 2nd Puzzle of Field 2 & buy Lava Rod to access) *The Murky Depths, South of the Entrance *Amicus Isle, fishing holes surround the entire isle. You get up to a 25% bonus chance to double your catch. *The Idyllic Isles South of Field 1, North of Field 2 *Your Ranch Northwest corner. (You must complete Dog Days questline to get this, but you can fish at a friend's dock.) *The Autumnal Forest, South of Field 1, West of Field 2 *The Path Through the Mountain, Located in the SBA *The Plateau Lakes, South of Field 3 (Also south of field 2 until you reveal the SBA entrance) *The Dead Pools, between field 3 and the entrance. Requires the Spinal Fishing Rod. Fishing Poles x25000, x2 |name3=Spinal Fishing Rod |desc3=Allows you to fish in pools of acid! ...Because your Lava Fishing Pole is resistant to heat, not corrosion! Yeah, that's why. |cost3= x275000, x11 }} The Lava Fishing Pole is available from the NPC just right of the lava fishing hole in the Molten Core. You must reach field 2, puzzle 2 in the Molten Core to purchase it. ''Note: You cannot use the Fishing Hole in the Molten Core without the Lava Fishing Pole.'' Bait There are two types of bait, one has a higher return rate for gold, the other for energy. Higher quality baits yield better results when fishing. It is recommended to always fish with your best bait possible. Valuables Bait |name2= Average Valuables Bait |desc2=Reach Level 20 |cost2=20 |name3= Good Valuables Bait |desc3=Reach Level 50 |cost3=30 |name4=Great Valuables Bait |desc4= Reach Level 100 |cost4=60 |name5= Amazing Valuables Bait |desc5=Reach Level 200 |cost5=150 |name6= Meaty Valuables Bait |desc6=Quest in The Summer Village |cost6=200 |name7= Master Valuables Bait |image= |desc7= SBA 73 |cost7=1000 |name8=Boney Valuables Bait |desc8= Reach The Dead Pools |cost8=1500 }} Fish Bait |name2= Average Fish Bait |desc2=Reach Level 20 |cost2=40 |name3= Good Fish Bait |desc3=Reach Level 50 |cost3=60 |name4=Great Fish Bait |desc4= Reach Level 100 |cost4=120 |name5= Scorched Fish Bait |desc5=Reach The Molten Core |cost5=200 |name6= Amazing Fish Bait |desc6=Reach Level200 |cost6=300 |name7= Meaty Fish Bait |desc7= Quest in The Summer Village |cost7=400 |name8=Master Fish Bait |desc8= SBA 73 |cost8=2000 |name9=Boney Fish Bait |desc9= Reach The Dead Pools |cost9=3000 }} *The scorched fish bait is only available once you reach the molten core *The Meaty Baits become available after you complete the Seasonal Forest Fishing Quest in The Summer Village. *The Master Baits become available with completion of Secret Bonus Area 73 in The Path Through the Mountain in The Spine of the World. *The Boney Baits can only be used in the acid pool in The Dead Pools Bait Loss You consume one bait per cast. If you click too early, before a fish is on the line, you will lose your bait and cast. If you wait too long or fall asleep, you will lose the bait and the cast. Trinkets Trinkets }} Fishable Items Fish When fish are caught, they return Energy |name2= Pike |desc2= Required: Cheap Bait; Average Bait |cost2=Value: 2 |name3= Catfish |desc3= Required: Cheap Bait; Good Bait |cost3= Value: 3 |name4= Bass |desc4= Required: Average Bait; Great Bait |cost4= Value: 4 |name5=Sunfish |desc5= Required: Cheap Bait; Average Bait; Good Bait; Amazing Bait; Meaty Bait |cost5= Value: 6 |name6= Muskie |desc6= Required: Good Bait; Great Bait; Master Bait |cost6= Value: 8 |name7= Cod |desc7= Required: Average Bait; Great Bait; Amazing Bait; Meaty Bait |cost7= Value: 12 |name8= Marlin |desc8= Required: Average Bait, Good Bait |cost8= Value: 12 |name9=Eel |desc9= Required: Good Bait |cost9=Value: 14 |name10= Devil Fish |desc10= Required: Great Fish Bait; Master Bait |cost10= Value: 16 |name11=Flying Fish |desc11= Required: Amazing Fish Bait; Meaty Bait |cost11= Value: 24 |name12= 48 Fish |desc12= Required: Amazing Fish Bait; Meaty Bait; Master Bait |cost12= Value: 48 |name13= 64 Energy Fish |desc13= Required: Amazing Fish Bait; Meaty Bait; Master Bait |cost13=Value: 64 }} Lava Fishing Zone Treasure When you fish up Treasure, you are rewarded with Gold . Lava Fishing Zone: Acid Fishing Zone: Junk Lava Fishing Zone: Daily Fishing Quests Certain Quests require you to fish up various items for completion. These are found at any fishing spot when the Quest is active. (Note: None of these Quest Items can be fished up in the lava fishing spots in The Molten Core.) Customization Items Gear items are extremely rare. You will need to use your best bait and it could take hundreds of casts to retrieve one item. Ranch Items Decorations are extremely rare. You will need to use your best bait and it could take hundreds of casts to retrieve one item. Achievements Category:Fishing